film_tefandomcom-20200216-history
Suicide Squad
Suicide Squad is a 2016 film starring Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Viola Davis, Jai Courtney, Jay Hernandez, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Ike Barinholtz, Scott Eastwood and Cara Delevingne, directed and written by David Ayer and produced by Charles Roven and Richard Suckle. Plot In the one-year aftermath of Superman's death, intelligence officer Amanda Waller convinces Washington D.C. officials to allow her to assemble Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Special Security Barracks. The team consists of elite hitman Floyd Lawton, former psychiatrist Harleen Quinzel, pyrokinetic ex-gangster Chato Santana, opportunistic thief George "Digger" Harkness, genetic mutant Waylon Jones, and specialized assassin Christopher Weiss. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. A nanite bomb is implanted in the neck of each team member, designed to detonate should the member rebel or try to escape. One of Waller's intended recruits is Flag's girlfriend Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist possessed by a demonic witch known as the "Enchantress". She quickly turns on Waller, deciding to eradicate humankind with a mystical weapon for imprisoning her. She besieges Midway City by transforming its populace into a horde of monsters, and summons her brother Incubus to assist her. Waller then deploys the squad to extract a high-profile mark from Midway, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack. Joining them is Katana, a Japanese swordswoman. Harley's homicidal lover Joker finds out about her predicament and tortures Belle Reve security officer Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nanite bombs are made. There, he blackmails Dr. Van Criss into disabling Harley's bomb. Upon arrival, the squad's helicopter is shot down, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. Boomerang convinces Slipknot that he believes the bombs are a ruse to keep them in check: the latter attempts to escape and is killed. Meanwhile, the squad is ambushed by Enchantress' minions. They eventually fight their way through to a safe house, where they learn that their mark is Waller herself, who is attempting to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege. The squad escorts Waller to the rooftop for extraction, but the arriving helicopter has been hijacked by the Joker and his men, who open fire on the squad. Harley's bomb is disarmed by Dr. Van Criss, leaving Flag unable to execute her and allowing her to climb aboard the helicopter. Waller's men subsequently shoot down the helicopter, and Harley falls out while the Joker is presumed dead, after which Harley rejoins the squad. Alerted to Waller's whereabouts, Enchantress' minions arrive and kidnap her. Deadshot finds Waller's confidential files, from which he learns the truth about Enchantress, which Flag then is forced to confirm. This causes the squad members to abandon him. With Waller compromised, Flag relieves the squad of the mission but chooses to continue. Realizing they have an opportunity to prove themselves, they soon rejoin him and locate Enchantress at a partially-flooded subway station. Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALs, led by Lieutenant GQ Edwards, go underwater to plant a bomb underneath Incubus. El Diablo embraces his abilities and distracts Incubus long enough for the bomb to detonate underneath, killing them both as well as Edwards. The remaining squad members battle Enchantress together but are ultimately defeated. Enchantress offers to fulfill their deepest desires in exchange for their allegiance, and Harley feigns interest in order to get close enough to cut out Enchantress' heart. Killer Croc then throws explosives into Enchantress' weapon and Deadshot shoots them, destroying the device. Flag takes Enchantress' heart and crushes it, finally freeing June from the curse. Waller, still alive, emerges, and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve with ten years off their sentences. All but Captain Boomerang are allowed special privileges. The Joker, alive and unscathed, breaks into the penitentiary and rescues Harley. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who agrees to protect her from the backlash against her role in Enchantress' rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding metahuman community and a document on both Barry Allen and Arthur Curry. Waller then advises him to stop working late nights, to which Bruce answers her to shut down Task Force X or else he and his "friends" will do it. __FORCETOC__ Category:2016 films Category:August 2016 films Category:English-language films Category:American films